Maka Albarn vs Fang
Maka Albarn vs Fang Maka Albarn vs. Fang in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Maka Albarn from Soul Eater against Fang from Fairy Fencer F Describtion Soul Eater vs Fairy Fencer F! Which one of these Fighters with a weapon partner will triumph? Interlude Wiz: In the world of fiction there are many fighters with different weapons. Boomstick: But only the most badass people use weaponized people. Wiz: Like Maka Albarn, Meister of the DWMA and her partner Soul "Eater" Evans Boomstick: And Fang, Fencer and Partner to the Fairy Eryn. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win... Boomstick: ... a Deathbattle Maka Albarn Wiz: When there are evil spirits hunting down innocent human beeings, it's a job for... Boomstick: ...the Ghostbusters! Wiz: No! Actually these evil beings are hunted by Meisters and their weapon partner trained at the DWMA, the Death Weapon-Meister Academy. And one such a cupple is Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. Boomstick: Yeah. A couple so obvious, they never got together in the series. Wiz: That's not important. Boomstick. That's what you always say. And then one time when I was crossing the street... Wiz: Not important! ''' Boomstick: Ok, ok. I understand. Well, back to buisness. Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students at the DWMA. Propably thanks to the guy because the can transform into a freaking scythe! '''Wiz: And Maka as his Meister wields and use him in battle. Boomstick: Use him... hehe Wiz: Don't start. Thanks to Soul Resonance... Boomstick: ...which means that the soul of these two resonate at the same frequency... Wiz: What? Boomstick: Hey. I traveled to that school trying to find a fitting Boomstick for me. Wiz: Yeah, whatever. Soul Resonance ''' '''has a great effect on their way of the battle. If they argue, their techniques get weaker. Boomstick: But it's also a good safety mechanism. If the wavelength of weapon and Meister doesn't fit, battling get really hard, as shown when Black Star tried fighting with Soul. Wiz: However if things turn out bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! Boomstick: Thanks to Soul ability to switch between his weapon form and his human form, he protected Maka form Ragnarok and took a slah across the chest infecting him with black blood? What the? Black? Wiz: Black Blood is a type of demon blood. Boomstick: Oh! Well, like all these dark, cursed kind of blood it grants the host body an increase in physical abilities. The downside is, you get insane while using it. Wiz: Using it effective in combat is difficult, but when done it allows Maka and Soul to stand up to enemies like Medusa and even the Kishin Asura. Boomstick: So basically they can stand up to a really powerful witch and a guy who can't really die. Wiz: In combat these two use powerful techniques like Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter. And during a fight they can talk to one another making strategies, Boomstick: or making plans for a date. Wiz: In theory at last. Boomstick: But that is not everything in Makas arsenal. She can see souls and determine the strength of their opponent on what she sees. Wiz: And beside being more of a bookworm, Maka is actually very athletic, can run and react very quickly and has superhuman strength. Boomstick. The typical teenage hero! Wiz: However, these two are far from perfect. Even if their attacks are powerful, they only work on evil creatures. ' Boomstick: And while Soul is very durable as a weapon, in human form he is absolutely useless beside being used as a human shield. '''Wiz: But, as some kind of last resort, Maka can wield herself as a weapon. ' Boomstick: You want to know why? Because her father is a weapon and her mother a Meister. Maybe I should ask Mama Boomstick if my father was also a weapon. '''Wiz: Doubt it. Maka however in her weapon form... Boomstick: Her arms turned into scythes! Wiz: Maka in her weapon form was able to defeat Asura, even after he knocked out Soul, Death the Kid and Black star. She seems to be able of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable. ''' Boomstick: But even so these two lost a fair amount of battle against the likes of Stein, Crona, Medua and Asura and others. And even in battle they often argue with one another, leading to a decrease in their overall strength. '''Wiz: However you shouldn't underestimate this Meister and her weapon partner. Fang Wiz: At the beginning of time there where to godly beings, the goddess and the vile god. ' Boomstick. And in their attempt to kill each other they created many weapons and shoot them at each other. Man, what a way to rip of Gilgamesh of the Fate-series. '''Wiz: Many years after that fight passed and the two gods sunk into a deep slumber because of the injuries they sustained. The weapons, that missed their mark however landed in the human realm and become known as Furies, powerful weapons that contains Fairies, which can fulfill any wish. ' Boomsick: But not everyone can wield a Fury. '''Wiz: Yeah! If you can wield a fury, you become a Fencer, bonded with the Fairy and capable of releasing the true power of the weapon of the fairy. Boomstick: And one Fencer is Fang, a lazy idiot who only thinks about food and sleep. Hell, he even considered prison as heaven. Wiz: Fang only wanted some food and ended up meeting the Fairy Eryn and becoming a Fencer. And after some tears and a heartbreaking backstory of the Fairy... Boomstick: Including some good old memory loss Wiz: he choose to help Eryn regain her memory in reviving the goddess, which marks the start of his adventure. Boomstick: As a Fencer Eryn lends Fang her power through a technique known as "Fairy Link", really? Wiz: During Fairy Link Eryn enters the fury and unlocks the full potential of the weapon, letting Fang use many skills including even magic. Also she is capable of altering the form of the weapon between the normal sword, an axe, knuckles, a gun and a launcher. Boomstick: Holy... I want a fury now! Where do I find one? Wiz: Maybe ask in your local weapon store. However back to Fang. In combat he uses skills like Shooting slash, which allows him to attack his opponent with rushing slash attacks. Flame Assault is basically the same only imbued the slashes with the power of fire. ''' Boomstick: The attack Gigablow let him channel his energy in his fist and let him release it, burning through the target. His strongest technique is called "Eruption Edge" which transform Fangs weapon into a great sword, cloak it in flames and slashed forward, releasing the flames and turns everything in his path in ashes. '''Wiz: And that is not the end of Fangs arsenal. Thanks to Eryn the Fencer can use multiple spells, like a simple Fireball. Or using the stronger spell "Burn Line" he shoots a Fireball on a point and hit everything in a straight line. Boomstick: And his strongest attack spell is simply called "Explosion": Kaboom! Haha. The spell attacks everything in a certain radius with a strong explosion, followed by a fiery sword falling into the ground, which explode again. Destruction! Yeah! Wiz: Also Fang has access to some status spell like P-ATK up, P-ATK down and P-DEF down, which either increase his attack or decrease the physical attack or defense of an enemy. The spell "Wall" create a magical barrier which reflect a magic attack just once. ' Boomstick: And at last he can cast the spell "Rage". This spell enrage his opponent, increasing the physical strength of the target but make it unable to use skill. And to round it up Eryn has the ability "Vigilance" which prevents ambushes. '''Wiz: But what would be a hero without a secret weapon. ' Boomstick: Nothing! '''Wiz: Through the bond with Eryn Fang gets the ability to sync himself with his Fairy. Boomstick: This ability is called "Fairize" and transform Fang into a badass, adding some high tech wings to his clothing. In this state his physical attack and defense strength skyrocks and it gives him access to two new, powerful moves. Wiz: "Burning Strike" unleashes a fiery onslaught at the target. And "Force Impact" is so powerful, it can cleave the world in two. Boomstick:' ' Yep! Now his blade becomes a lightsaber, too. Wiz: Just the energy of this attack reaches into space. Talking about overpowered. ''' Boomstick. As expected form such a duo Fang and Eryn have defeated many strong opponents. After slaying many monsters he defeated a strong group of Fencers known as the Four Heavenly Czars, conquered Shukesoo's Tower and even stand up against and defeated the Vile God reborn in a Fencer called Sherman itself. '''Wiz: But beside all this he is far from perfect. Fang is lazy and sometimes really dumb. He prefers to rush into fights and he doesn't think about what happens next. Also, after a time travel, Boomstick: Now he can travel in time, too? Wiz: No. It was his wish to the goddess to travel back in time after he saw a good friend and potential love interest die. Anyway, after traveling back in time he thought, that he can change fate and safe everyone from dying, he started to hold back in fights. This lead to some defeats by the hands of Sherman and the crazy guy Zeke. ''' Boomstick: Also while his techniques are strong, he needs SP to use them. If he is out of SP, he can't use a single one. And while his super form can be a game changer, it has a time limit, or rather a hit limit, and he turns back after taking too much damage. And we can't forget that Fang has no formal training using his weapon. '''Wiz: Still you better do not underestimate this lazy as hell Fencer with his cute Fairy. Fang: "I'm the one who decides my fate, even if I have to will that fate into existence." Death Battle Death city "What's wrong, Maka?" a teenage boy with white hair asked a girl going next to him. "I don't know. It's just that a really strong soul appeared next to the DWMA." the Meister answered. "And the problem is...?" "I don't recognize this soul. Maybe it's an enemy." She hesitated. For a moment there was a second soul, but it disappeared just seconds later. A soul she knew. "Come, we must hurry. Someone is in danger, Soul." "Yeah, yeah." They both ran towards the big school building. DWMA-Academy "Was that really necessary Fang?" Eryn asked and looked at the beaten enemy. It was a young man with blue hair. "Hey, because of him I spilled my food. And like Bahus always say, spilling food is a sin." her partner answered. "Also, he was too loud. I couldn't sleep with him screaming around." Fang was lying against the wall with his eyes closed, while Eryn was furious. First they end up in a place they both don't know because of some stupid safety mechanism of the last fury they collected. And the second a guy shows up to ask Fang beats him up because he was annoyed by him. "Then get up and get moving. We must find a way back or else..." "Or else, what?" "Black Star!" a female voice was heard. "Exactly that!" the fairy said. "Hey you!" the girl addressed Fang. "Did you do this to him?" Fang opened his eyes. "What?" He glanced to the fallen man "Him? Yeah. He was too annoying so I couldn't sleep and I even spilled my meal because of him." "What?" 'a teenage boy appeared behind the girl, also shocked of seeing the defeated ninja. '"So, they are enemys! Maybe some souls we can gather." 'he commented. ''"Hey! That was an accident. We don't want to fight." ''Eryn said. '"Then why did you attack Black Star? Just because he annoied you? Please." ''"I just told you. He was annoying so I silenced him." the fencer responded. "Fang, don't talk like that." '' "That's enough. Let's go, Soul." 'the girl said. '"Yeah. Let's show them, that you don't mess with us, Maka." 'Soul responded and turned into his scythe form. ''"So, you are a fencer, too?" t''he boy asked while he stood up. ''"Fang, now is not the time. Thanks to you we can't avoid a fight. Fairy Link!" ''Eryn responded, while turning into a pink energy ball and entered Fangs Fury. ''"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." The eyes of the Fencer met the eyes of the master. '''Fight! Both fighter rushed at each other and scythe met sword with a metal sound. They tried to overpowered each other, but they were equally matched in strength and after some second of going forward and backwards, Maka and Fang both jumped back. "For such a lazy guy he sure is strong." 'Soul said to Maka. The girl nodded. '"Yeah, but we are still faster." 'On the other side. ''"I wonder if she is really a fencer? I never seen a fairy turn into their own weapon. Even Lola used her own fury even though she was a fairy." ''Eryn wondered. "So she isn't a fencer. Sure is strong for a girl of that statue." Fang said. But suddenly the scythe wielding girl attacked again. Surprised by her speed it was nearly game over for him. Only in the last second he rolled to the side and the weapon of his enemy missed him just barley. ''"Damn, that was close." ''he heard Eryn's voice. Maka on the other hand didn't want to give her opponent any chance. She set after the guy trying to land a hit. But Fang managed to evaded or block all of the strikes. After some attacks he saw an opening. ''"My turn." '' he proclaimed. ''"Executing Shooting slash!" ''He rushed at the Meister and unleashed his own attack. However he didn't make one hit. The girl managed to block all his strikes and shortly after he was again under attack. '"He doesn't seem to be such a big challenge." 'Soul remarked,but he got roughed by Maka. '"Don't underestimate him. He was able to take down Black Star." "Maka!" ' Souls warning came a little to late. During their little argument Fang closed the distance. But instead of striking he hold his hand forward. ''"Executing Fire Ball!" ''Three circles appeared around Fangs arm and a hot ball out of fire hit Maka, throwing her back. '"Ouch!" 'The Meister hit the ground hard, but she didn't stay down long. The next moment she was attacking again, only to block a bullet hardly. '"A gun?" Soul stated surprised. And after that Maka had to block an onslaught of bullets. This time her opponent didn't give her any opening. The Meister block another attack and make then a decision. Letting her hit one, two times she closed the distance. "What?" Fang was surprised by this sudden change of plan of his opponent and was hit hard by Makas next attack. "Hey, Fang! Are you ok?" ''The fencer heard the voice of his fairy and nicked. ''"Yeah. Just taken by surprise." "Don't let your guard down." "Yeah." He grabbed his shoulder where he was hit. "Time to finish this!" 'The eyes of the Fencer widened. Maka was standing in a position and her weapon was surrounded by some kind of energy resembling a half moon. '"Witch Hunter!" One thought race through Fangs mind: "Dodge!" Using his strength he rolled out of the way of the attack and in the next moment he was on his feet and on the offensive again. "Let's try this again, shall we!" ''he roared. ''"Executing Flame Assault!" ''Eryns voice said and the Fencer slahed at the Meister. And the girl was surprised when the slashes were stronger than before. She was able to block two, three strikes with Soul, but the rest hit. '"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked his partner worried. '"Yeah! But we should finish this fight soon. This guy is definitly stronger than he looks. Let's go! Soul Resonance!" ' With these word the fight continued, just that Maka had the upper hand. She surpried the Fencer with her sudden Power Boost and it was hard for Fang to keep up. "Damn!" ''he cursed. Well that leaves no other choice. He jumped back to bring space between them and casts some spell, while Maka tried to catch up. When their weapon met the next time, she was surprised, that the Fencer, who was running away a second ago, could withstand the power of the attack. What did he do? Fang smiled. Thanks to P-ATK up for him and P-ATK down for Maka he could turn this fight. He used his dominance in power and pressed Makas weapon back until he could strike. A direct hit right across the chest. ''"That should do the trick." ''he thought, just to get smacked inside the face with enough force to be send flying into the wall of the academy. ''"What was that?" ''Eryns asked. Fang couldn't give an answer, but his opponent was behaving suddenly differently. She was giggeling and her whole stance had changed. '"Oh blood, blood." 'she sang. '"That will be fun." "Somethings not right. I send something dark inside her." ''Eryn stated. ''"Her eyes, just like Zeke. She is crazy as hell!" ''Fang added and remembered the crazy Fencer. If that girl was similar, then there was no way out of this. He had to beat her. '"Lets kill!" the insane Maka screamed and attacked Fang again. Just for him to dodge and make a counterattack. Eryn turned into knuckles and Fang unleashed a furry of punches and kicks at his opponent, just it didn't seem to have any effect at all. Maka laughed at his effort. '''"Thats boring!" she declared and landed a punch herself sending Fang to his knees. "Damn. I never thought I would need to use it. Eryn are you ready?" "Yeah!" ''his fairy partner replied. ''"Then let's go, Eryn! Fairize!" ''He threw his sword forward before it turned like a boomerang and impaled him. '"Oh! Unfair! No selfkilling!" ' the crazy combatant screamed. But after a flash of light Fang was still standing, without any injuries from the self inflicted wound. Instead on his shoulder there were two mechanicals wings. ''"Fairize transfomation complete!" Eryn said. "Let's go for round 2!" ''Maka only laughed and started attacking again. Just that her slashes were easily blocked. '"More! More!"' she demanded as suddenly she looked at the end of a launcher. ''"As you wish!" ''with these words Fang unleashed a full barrage right in the face of the Meister and send her flying. But the girl still wasn't down. '"Impressive. I didn't expect him to be able to keep up with the black blood." Soul said. But Maka needed to get her senses back or else she would be killed, the Sytheboy knew. '"Come on, Maka. Lets just come down and beat this guy." '''Thanks to the damage she had taken with the last attack and the words of her weapon partner the girl returned to normal. She breathed heavenly but her opponent was in no better shape. Fang could feel every bone in his body. As soon as this was over, he swore, he would ask Tiara for a full heal. ''"Just stay down." ''the Fencer said. ''"There is no need for us to fight until death. I won, you loose. Admit it and we are done here." ''Maka could sense no superiority in the word of the man, but at the same time she couldn't ignore the risk he represent. He would be a threat to all students at DWMA, she couldn't let that happen. '"No!" 'she answered and stood up. Her goal was simple. Her enemy was clear. She would defeat him now. '"Ready Soul?" she asked her weapon partner, who simply nodded. They charged their strongest technique, the Kishin Hunter. She would finish that guy now. "Damn. Don't you honor your own life? Fine. But don't blame me later on." ''He raised his weapon. ''"Executing" ''Eryn responded ''"Force Impact". ''A energy beam shot out of the blade, even higher than the DWMA. '"Kishin Hunter!"' Maka and Soul shouted. Both ultimate techniques collide and after some time, the Kishin Hunter was pushed back. '"What?" The meister sounded surprised. Her strongest technique wasn't working. Why? How powerful was that guy?. '''"Maka, get out of here." she realised to late, that Soul wasn't in his scythe form anymore. The teenager grabbed his partner and threw her out of harms way. "Soul, NOOOOOOO!" Her scream was overpowered by the attack. And when it ended nothing was left from her weapon partner. "Soul, no!" 'Maka wanted to cry. Her best friend, her partner in combat was dead. And the one responsible for it stood right before her. Fang was panting heavenly. The use of his ultimate move had cost him much energy. ''"Please, let's stop. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain." ''Eryn pleaded, unsure if her voice could reach the girl. '"You. I'm gonna kill you!" 'Maka stood up and was going on the offensive. '"For killing Soul, for hurting my friend. I'm gonna kill you!" ' Fang wasn't ready for what happend next. Anticipating a fistfight his girl nearly cut his head off when her arm turn into a scythe. ''"She too?" he asked surprised. The fencer jumped back, trying to get some air, but Maka set after him letting him no time to brief. "I don't know what's with her, but it seems she got a little predictable." ''Eryn commented. ''"That would be good, if I wasn't low on SP and life. I think I can only mange one strong spell." ''Fang replied. ''"Then finish it with a bang!" His fairy added. The Fencer nodded. It was time to finish this fight for good. After evading another strike his had shoot forwards and three circles appeared. Maka, anticipating another fireball, was moving out of the sight of Fang and try to attack the Fancer from behind. "Executing" Eryn began. Makas weaponized arm drew closer to Fangs neck as he said the last word of the fight "Kaboom!" An explosion all around Fang went off and threw Maka back and when the girl was landing a fiery blade pierced her abdomen, nailing her to the ground. Her last scream went unheard when the blade exploded and turned the Meister into a pile of ashes. ''K.O.'' Fang looked at the damage he and the girl had done to the surroundings. "I think, we should leave." he said. With these word he turned his back to the DWMA and ran. Result Boomstick: Kaboom, yeah baby, that are some badass last words for a fight. Kaboom! 'Wiz: Yeah, I know. For someone like you that must be one of the epic last word ever. ' Boomstick: I know. 'Wiz: Well, now to the ending. Why did Fang win? ' Boomstick: First: Maka trumped Fang in both agility and weapon mastery, as she was trained with Soul since she way younger and her agility let her keep up with foes like Medusa and Asura. '''Wiz: Fang however trumps Maka by having actually more physical strength. Boomstick: He was able to punch another Fencer so hard, that he flew out of the city he was in into a Field far far away. Wiz: And Eryn is much more varied than Soul giving him access to much more weapon forms and abilities. Boomstick: Also thanks to his Status Affecting spells, he could close the gap between him and Maka if Maka used on of her other forms. Together with the huge boost he himself gets when entering Fairize, Maka was most likely inferior to the Fencer in Physical combat. Wiz: And Maka's experience with dealing with swordwielder doesn't help against Fang. One time he went against a scythe user, Galdo, so he actually has experience fighting these type of enemys. And second, even though he has no formal training, he went against Apollonius and Sherman, where the first was called the physically strongest fencer and the second was the strongest Fencer of his time. ''' Boomstick: So Fang knows how to fight against stronger and faster opponent. And don't forget the difference in destructive capability. While Kishin Hunter is really a force to be reckoned with, Force Impact trumps it by being able to cleave the world in two. That also surpassed everything Maka has ever faced in terms of durability. '''Wiz: But the girl wasn't helpless. Her experience and her transformations were powerful enough to keep Fang at bay and even to overpower him. The black blood's boost in defense also would it make hard for the Fencer to even hurt his opponent. Boomstick: Nothing a little P-DEF DOWN couldn't handle Wiz: Also Fang is more used fighting in a group. Giving Maka more than one edge in this fight. Boomstick: In the end however when Fang get serious, he is capable of dealing with strong foes even when alone. Heck, most of his defeated in the story of Fairy Fencer F are implied to base on the face, that he holds back most of the time. Wiz: And don't forget what he have done. While Makas victories ''' '''were impressive, Boomstick: Fang trumps her by being able to oppose and beat even a god. And we are not talking about punching him with a fist of courage, hehe! Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, in the end, it seems Fairies are the better kind of weapons. Wiz: The winners are Fang and Eryn! ' ' Other - this is ZMusoks first Death battle - credit goes to PaaraGoomba348 for his bio for Maka Albarn - I don't own any character - I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes in this article. If someone want, he can beta read this fight. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015